1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clip that is attached to a member to be mounted (especially, a cover such as an undercover for a vehicle).
2. Description of Related Art
For example, it has been found to improve an aerodynamic performance of a vehicle and hence a fuel cost thereof by mounting an undercover (a member to be mounted) on an underside of a vehicle body (a target member on which the undercover is mounted). Specifically, a cylindrical clip made of synthetic resin is attached to the undercover, and the undercover is mounted on the vehicle body via the clip. Therefore, such the clip is required to be free from backlash in an axial direction thereof when attached to the undercover, and to be held so as not to rotate in a circumferential direction thereof, that is, to be locked in its axial and circumferential movements.
In Patent Document 1, a clip is composed of an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder (two components). In each of Patent Documents 2 and 3, a clip is composed of a single cylindrical member (one component). Both the former and latter clips have a function of locking an axial movement and a circumferential movement of the clip being attached to an undercover. These clips require twisting (rotation) after insertion in an attaching hole (insertion hole) of the undercover, and they also have a complicated locking structure involving rotation. In contrast, in Patent Document 4, it suffices that a clip composed of a single cylindrical member (one component) be only inserted into an attaching hole of an undercover (i.e., it does not have to be twisted). However, this clip requires a more complicated structure in order to separately lock axial movement and circumferential movement thereof.